The Blindfold
by ArtemisFAYZ012
Summary: Malec two-shot. Two chapter story of Malec cuteness. Alec loses a fight to Jace and must suffer Jaces wrath by wearing a blindfold for 24 hours. Which my sound silly but those 24 hours and the day that followed changed the course of Alecs life... All for the better of course.
1. Mystery

**Disclaimer: not mine**

 **A/N: So this is a simple T rated two-shot. Two chapters of Malec cuteness. Just a little idea I had randomly today… My other fics are still going btw, don't you worry… Enjoy, angels.**

….

"Ha! You lose Alec! You suck! And i rule all! Mini wave in celebration of me!"

Jace cried as he straddled Alecs hip, punning him to floor and laughing in victory. Alec moaned and shoved Jace off of him, wiping sweat from his forehead and breathing hard.

He turned to Jace. "I demand a rematch."

But Jace just smirked at him with his superficial grin and shining golden eyes.

"Nope. We agreed. One sparring match, winner takes all. And the loser... Which is you, must suffer!"

Alec groaned and cursed himself for making that one tiny slip up that had let Jace gain the upper hand. Jace was smiling widely as put the swords back on the shelves and turned to Alec with a strip of blue material in his hands.

Alec huffed in annoyance as Jace sauntered towards him smirking.

"Don't get pissy, brother, you knew what was at stake when you agreed to this fight."

Alec groaned. "Yes. But i thought i would beat you. Therefore, it would be you suffering this infernal show of being a loser."

Jace grinned and slid the material through his fingers.

"24 hours, brother. You must wear the blindfold for 24 hours. You cannot remove it, you cannot get someone else to remove it for you, and you cannot cut eye holes in it. You must wear it properly for the whole time or I'm gonna start drawing in permanent marker in your precious comic books."

Alec huffed indignantly. "Do not touch the comics."

Jace smiled sweetly. "Then you know what you must do."

Izzy, Clary, Will and Jem were sat around them, exchanging money for their bets as to who would win. Will paid both Clary and Jem while Izzy paid out also. Clearly, betting on your brother / doppelganger was a bad idea.

Alec sighed and nodded. "Alright, Jace. Lets do this. Bring it on."

Jace grinned and wrapped the blue tie around Alecs head, smiling as he slipped it down over his eyes.

Now Alec wasn't going to lie, it made once been a fantasy of Alecs to have Jace blindfold him. Though under slightly different circumstances that usually involved hand cuffs, their clothes over the floor and screams of pleasure. Though that was a long time ago. Now it just feels kind of weird.

He sighed as the light went out and he felt the cool material over his eyes. Then he heard Jaces voice from behind him.

"It is 10pm. Which means this must stay on for 24 hours. So it will come off this time tomorrow."

Alec moaned. "That means i have to go the school with this on. How am i supposed to go to soccer practice?"

He heard everyone giggled and he moaned as Jace patted his shoulder.

"Well, ill tie a piece of string around your wrist and someone can guide you everywhere."

Alec groaned. "So you'll have to walk me around like a dog."

Jace laughed. Alec groaned.

"In that case, i want either Clary or Jem to do it. I know you, and Izzy and Will. You'll probably walk me into lamp posts or shove me into the wrong classroom and watch as people stare at me."

Everyone cracked up as Alec sighed a laugh and sat down, laying on the ground with his head in someone's lap. Will snorted.

"Yeah well, at least we'd only do that. Think of what would happen if say, Magnus got hold of you. He'd probably cover you in glitter and force you into leather pants and dye your hair."

Alec laughed. "True. Very true. Where is he anyway?"

Izzy spoke up and Alec deduced that it was in her lap that his head rested.

"He had to help Cat get ready for her date with Ragnor. He's coming over tonight though, along with, like, everyone."

Alec nodded and smiled. Magnus was his best friend in the world. Well, aside from Jace and Izzy. They'd been best friends forever. He was the first person Magnus had come out to way back when. He was honoured. And kind of happy that Magnus was gay. Though he'd never told Magnus that he was also gay. He meant to, but he wasn't out to anyone. Not even Izzy or Jace.

He pushed all thoughts of Magnus from his mind and curled up next to his sister, gradually drifting off to sleep.

Little did he know that the next 24 hours would change his entire life…

...

He woke up with something poking his face repeatedly.

"Get up. School in an hour, brother."

Alec sighed and groaned as he sat up, the darkness disorientating him briefly. He heard Izzy say hey and lead him to his room where she helped him get his clothes out his wardrobe.

He sighed as he pulled his shirt over his head. As he pulled his jeans off, he heard a low whistle from his door way. Turning towards the door, he bit his lip.

"Ah, who is that?" He asked awkwardly.

He heard a silky low laugh from the door way and he sighed a laugh.

"Magnus. Hey."

He heard the laughter come closer.

"Alexander. Its very nice to see you. And what a sight it is."

Alec shivered as he felt Magnus' voice wash over him. He knew he was blushing as he felt Magnus' breath on his skin and pulled a shirt on and yanked his jeans up his legs.

"You giving us a lift today?" He asked as Magnus ruffled his hair.

"Yeah i am. You need a hand getting downstairs?"

Alec sighed. "Yes please."

Magnus grinned. "So what's with the blindfold? Someone have some sexy times?"

Alec blushed hard and bit his lip before swinging his arm out and hitting Magnus.

"No. I lost a fight to Jace and this was the price of losing. 24 hours wearing a blindfold."

He heard Magnus laugh and he sighed as his friend took his hand and led him down the stairs.

He bit his lip as he felt Magnus' hand in his, the smooth skin and softness against his own.

Magnus smiled at the thought of Alec holding his hand and he even felt himself blush a little. He'd had a crush on Alec forever. His best friend. His straight best friend. It was a sorry tale as old as time. But it still sucked sometimes. Especially when he walks into a room and Alecs stood there in just his pants.

...

Clary held the string, guiding Alec into their English class. Her mother, Jocelyn, aka, Miss Fairchild, was their teacher. And when she saw the blindfold over Alecs eyes, she laughed.

"The price of losing, i see Mr Lightwood."

Alec sighed a laugh as he realised Clary must have told her mum last night. He nodded solemnly as Clary led him to his seat. It felt strange, being guided, not actually seeing. It was quite scary. And he hated Jace for it.

Getting through the day was awkward. He couldn't write. Or look at board or books. He couldn't even see his lunch so he just sort of picked at a bag of crisps and roughly aimed for his mouth. During the lunch hour, Magnus joined them and smirked as he quietly withdrew a small pot of glitter from his bag and began sprinkling it over Alecs head until his black hair shimmered pink and blue in the light. Everyone was laughing and no one would tell him why. It was infuriating. And then, to make matters worse, Clary got detracted on the way to their next class and he ended up smashing into some burly senior who smelled like weed and urine. He fumed as she giggled and swore not to tell a soul.

After his maths lesson, which he just sort of listened to and answered verbally as Clary wrote down his answers, he had soccer practice. And Clary passed him off onto Will, who was snickering beside him as they walked.

"What?" Alec asked exasperatedly.

Will giggled. "Oh, nothing. Its just that your hair is shining pink and blue."

Alec gasped. "What?!" He cried, shaking his head fast to get rid of the colour. Will doubled up with laughter at the sight of a blindfolded Alec moving spasmodically, blind and unaware of everything, shaking his head to be rid of the glitter.

"It seems Magnus got to you, dearest Alexander."

Alec growled. "Why am i friends with you people, all you give me is abuse."

Will put his arm around Alecs shoulders. "We do it because we love you."

Alec hit him in the face.

When they got to the soccer field, Alec heard their coach laugh.

"I heard about your little situation Lightwood. Your brother told me earlier. And i know you cant see right now, but lots of people are _blinking_ at you."

Their coach laughed as he walked away and Alecs eyebrows furrowed. Turning to where he thought Will was standing, judging by the soft giggled he was emitting, Alec asked.

"What the hell does he mean by ' _blinking_ at me'?"

Will snorted and burst into laughter as his hand rested on Alecs shoulder.

"You don't know?" He wheezed between breaths.

Alec shook his head. "Know what?"

Will snorted. "Your shirt."

"What about it?" Alec asked scared and confused.

Will giggled. "It say _Blink If You Want Me_ on it, written in sequins."

Alec gasped and almost screamed as he ran his hands over the writing on the shirt, feeling the cool rings of the sequins. He moaned as Will laughed hard beside him and he fumed angrily.

"Izzy gave me this to wear today. I thought she was on my side! I'm gonna kill her! Give me your jacket now!"

Will just sighed. "No." He said simply, before grabbing Alecs wrist and dragging him through the laps and push ups and other activities of the days training session. Which included practicing their passes. Which was a problem because Alec couldn't see. Though he managed to catch all but 4, which hit him in the face, the chest, the groin and the arm respectfully.

Groaning in pain and humiliation and anger and exasperation, he let Will lead him to his car and they made their way back to Alecs house.

...

When they stormed through the door, Alec flew into the living room where he could hear everyone talking animatedly. He slammed the door and yelled indignantly.

"Isabel Lightwood. Seriously? You made me walk around all day in this glittery, sequinned devil spawn shirt?! You are evil and i hate you and i will get my revenge one day!"

He heard them all laugh and he growled angrily, though he was smiling slightly.

"And Magnus! Wherever the fuck you are! Glitter in my hair? Really? And did it have to be PINK?!"

He heard everyone break down into hysterics and he gave up as he heard Magnus talk.

"It suits you."

Alec huffed as Will and Jace hollered and Izzy and Clary giggled. Then he heard several snaps if a camera and swore at the lot of them.

"I going to attempt to take a fucking shower and then i will plot my revenge against you all. You've been warned."

He growled in his best 'im gonna kick your ass' voice before storming out the room. Though not before smashing into the doorframe and buckling up the stairs. He could hear everyone's laughter and sighed a little laugh of his own.

He'd been laughed at, tortured, injured, humiliated and covered in glitter. Many things that were new to him. Though none of that was what would come to change his world.

No, that came after his semi successful shower, if you don't count the head butting of the shower nozzle or the tripping over the floor mat.

...

Sighing as he dug through his drawer to find one of his many tank tops to go with whatever sweatpants he had found, he heard the door open.

"Oh sorry Alec. I didn't realise you were out. I'm just grabbing my jacket."

Alec smiled. "That's alright Cat, at least im wearing clothes. This morning Magnus walked in and i was in my pants. It was awkward to say the least."

They shared a laugh as she slipped out the door, though it didn't close as Alec heard a scuffle in his doorway.

"Sorry. Coat grabbing, them im out. I should be the last one. Everyone else has got theirs."

Came Ragnors voice. Alec smiled and nodded as Ragnor clicked his tongue and threw a jaunty "Good evening" over his shoulder and clicking the door shut.

Alec sighed as heard the front door open and close, knowing that Cat, Ragnor and some of the others were heading down the docks for a night time stroll.

Pulling his top over his head, he vaguely heard the door open again. But no sound followed.

Creasing his brow, he spoke.

"Hello? Did someone just come in here or have my senses just gone crazy?"

He got no answer and he sighed, laughing to himself as he adjusted the wet blindfold over his eyes, staying true to the rules of his forfeit.

But then he felt a tentative touch under his chin and his head was lifted up a fraction until he would have been staring straight ahead if he could see.

He gulped as he heard a shallow breath from right of him and he whispered.

"Um hey. What's going on?" He asked whoever it was stood before him.

But he got no spoken reply. Instead, a pair of soft lips pressed lightly against his own.

He gasped at the unexpected contact and froze as those lips moved against his slowly. In his state of shock, his body just reacted to the soft, silky touch and he kissed back. The light pressure passed between them and the world melted away. The person wasn't touching him anywhere else and he had no inclination as to who he was even kissing. For all he knew, it was Jace pulling another prank. But one thing he did know, was that it felt bloody amazing.

He moaned softly as his bottom lip was caught between two full plump lips and tugged on slightly, a tentative tongue tracing the edge as someone sucked on his lower lip. Then a light kiss was pressed to the corner of his mouth. Then there was nothing.

There was just silence. No moving. No breathing. No thudding heartbeat. It was just Alec, alone in the room.

He ripped the blindfold off his head and stared at the open doorway in confusion.

His mind was in fragments. But there were two things he was certain of.

1) That kiss was the best he'd ever had

And 2) he was determined to find out who it was with.

Though that may be problematic because there were at least 13 other people in his house at that time.

...


	2. Revelations

**Disclaimer: not mine**

 **A/N: Part 2 of The Blindfold. Final part guys… it was just a little story but I hope you love it as much I love you… the reviews/ faves/ follows mean the world to me :) Enjoy, my friends…**

...

Alec ran down the stairs just as the front door closed again. It was only 9pm, which meant he taken the blindfold off an hour early. But he didn't care right now.

He flew into the living room to find Izzy and Jace watching tv. He slammed through the door and stood there with a heaving chest as Jace gasped.

"He took off the blindfold! An hour early! May god have mercy on your soul Alexander Lightwood!"

Alec just stood there staring with wide eyes. Izzy looked at him curiously.

"Alec? Are you ok?"

He licked his lips nervously and clutched the tie in his hand.

"Um... Ah... Well... Did either of you come upstairs and kiss me as a stupid prank by any chance?"

They both gave him bewildered looks as he scratched his neck nervously.

"I know we've done some pretty strange stuff in our time, but no, incest is our limit, darling brother."

Jace said as Izzy just stared at him. Alec licked his lips again, tasting the remnants of the cherry flavour of those mysterious lips on his own.

"Ok. Right. Um, so Cat and Ragnor grabbed their coats and left the room. And then a minute later the door opened. I have no idea who it was but they were completely silent. And then, when i asked what was going on, whoever it was kissed me."

Jaces eyebrows shot up and Izzy nit her lip before asking.

"No idea who it was? So, any one of those people here tonight could have been the one to suck your face?"

Jace snorted while Alec ran a hand through his hair.

"I guess. Is anyone still here?" He asked.

Izzy shook her head. "Some of them went down to the docks and Will, Jem, Tessa, Magnus and Sophie went out to get some food before going to see a late showing of some movie i don't know."

Alec nodded. "Right. So they all left about the same time. So it literally could have been any of them."

Jace grinned. "Ha. Just imagine if it was Simon. Or worse, Will. Or maybe Magnus. How awkward would that be?"

Izzy laughed as Alec bit his lip, secretly wishing it had been him. He would give anything to kiss Magnus. But knowing Alecs luck, it was one of the girls.

Then Jace sobered up. "Oh god. What if it was Clary?!"

Alec sighed a laugh. "Jace. I know she pushes you away most the time, but she likes you. She has no reason to kiss me."

Jace nodded, looking worried as Alec laughed at his insecurity.

"My best bet is either Tessa, Sophie, Cat or Camille. Because Clary and Izzy definitely wouldn't kiss me."

Izzy nodded in confirmation and Jace sighed.

"Better get your thinking hat on Mr Holmes, you've got one hell of a weird case to solve."

Alec nodded.

...

The next day at school, Alec was sat amongst their ever growing friendship group. Today saw them joined by Emma and Jules, and Maia and Jordan and even Kirk and Eric from Simons god awful band who were going by the name _Radioactive Biscotti_ at present.

He sighed as he half listened to the several conversation swimming around him. But to be honest, he was just watching their mouths move, wondering who those amazing lips belonged to.

He bit his lip and moaned softly, running a hand through his hair. When he looked up across the table, his eyes locked on Magnus' beautiful shimmering green jewels, ringed with black liner and soft red glitter.

He stared into Magnus' eyes for a long time, until a blush actually spilled over his cheeks. Alec gulped and licked his lips as Magnus blinked and bit his full red lip slowly.

Alec blushed and cleared his throat, looking away as Magnus ducked his head in a very un-Magnus like way. It was almost as though he were embarrassed or scared. Alecs brow creased and he turned to Jace slowly, as the boy poked him repeatedly in the face.

"What Jace?" He asked distractedly.

Jace smirked. "Know who kissed you yet?"

Alec sighed. "Yes Jace. I used the force to read everyone's minds and have deduced that it was the ghost who guards your porn stash in the back of your closet that kissed me."

Jace snorted as Alec groaned, looking around at everyone. But the thing is, that no one was giving away any hints. If any of them kissed him last night, they were acting like it never happened. Maybe he should do that too.

And just when he decided to let it go, Jace shouted out.

"Someone kissed Alec last night when he had his blindfold on and he has no idea who it was! It had to be one of you, well not Emma or Jules because you weren't there. So come on... Who blind-kissed my brother before disappearing into thin air?"

Everyone was smiling, laughing with shocked eyes. Looking around in confusion. Jace was waiting for an answer but none came. But Will was having a field day.

"Awwww... Come on, someone here has a little crush on Alexander... Its so cute! Who was it? Come on, we won't judge. He's kind of attractive... Sort of."

Jace snorted. "Will. He looks like you. You just insulted yourself."

Will froze a second as Jem and Ragnor burst out laughing while the girls gossiped in hurried excited voices. Alec looked around at all of them. None of the girls were blushing or hiding or looking like they were keeping a secret. He huffed and laughed a little as Will recited a terrible spontaneous poem:

 _Oh there once was a boy named Alec_

 _Who had eyes as blue as the sea_

 _Hair as black as night and lips as soft as pillow downy_

 _And the mystery one who blind kissed his guiding sun_

 _Sits idly by in wishful longing_

 _As the love of his life is thinking_

 _Oh if only my secret love would be the one_

Everyone was silent for a second before bursting into laughter. Jem hit Will on the head as he giggled.

"William, that was awful. Even worse than your _Demon Pox_ song."

Will took a deep bow as they clapped and cheered. And Alec looked around with a smile on his face, settling for just making a joke out of the whole thing.

That was until his laughing eyes met Magnus' again. But there was one problem. Magnus wasn't laughing.

Alecs grin faded as he looked at Magnus and saw his lip quivering and his eyes shining with tears. He was blushing deeply and he had a rigid set to his shoulders and a stubborn squared jaw.

Alec narrowed in his eyes in thinking and Magnus watched as the pieces fell into place in Alecs mind. Alec gasped and his eyes widened in shock and Magnus' eyes flew wide, biting his lip as he stood up fast, mumbling about going to the bathroom as he practically ran away.

Alec stared after him before standing up too, jumping off of the bench he was sat on and throwing a hasty, "Let it go, guys." over his shoulder.

He ran in the direction Magnus had taken and he swung around a corner, seeing his best friend storming away up ahead. With a burst of speed, he threw himself after him, his body buzzing as he neared the rainbow boy.

"Magnus! Oi, moron! Magnus! Bane! Wait, you mundane!"

He laughed as he spoke, slipping in their natural insults that were the result of a 10 year old friendship.

Magnus slowed and turned to see Alec catching up to him and he shot around a corner to the corridor where all the storage rooms were. Alecs brow furrowed and he followed, running after Magnus, who was surprisingly fast.

Then he rounded a final corner and saw Magnus leaning against the wall, heaving with deep breaths and gasping loudly. Alec approached him cautiously.

"Magnus?" He asked in a whisper.

Magnus froze and Alec put a light hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

Magnus sighed. "Nothing's wrong, Alec. I'm fine."

Alec snorted. "Right. And I'm king of the world."

Magnus sighed a laugh at his friends sarcastic quip and risked a look at him, seeing concern in those magnificent blue eyes. The eyes that had haunted his dreams for 10 years.

"Magnus, you know you can tell me anything right?"

Magnus smiled and sagged backwards against the wall.

"I know."

Alec nodded and smiled. "Then tell me what's going on? Is it something i did? Or one of the other guys? Is it your step dad again?"

Magnus just blinked slowly and shook his head.

"Its not my step dad. Or any of you guys. Its me."

Alec brow furrowed and he leaned against the wall opposite Magnus.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Magnus groaned and bit his lip. His eyes narrowing before filling with water and his hands started shaking.

Alec stared in shock and gasped at Magnus' obvious pain.

"Magnus?! What the hell is going on? There's nothing wrong with you, you know that. I've told you that so many times. I don't care what your step father says about you, you're awesome... You're amazing... You're a legend. You are perfect..."

Alec let his voice trail off as Magnus rolled his head up slowly, his eyes meeting Alecs across the narrow hall. He was crying and his bottom lip was quivering. Alec vaguely wondered in the back of his mind if it had been those lips that had kissed him.

"Alec, please don't say that about me."

Alec licked his lips in confusion.

"Why shouldn't i? Its true..."

Magnus sighed and blinked away tears.

"Because... When you say that, i want you to mean it differently to how you do. I want it to mean... more."

Alec stared at him for a while and Magnus fixed his gaze on the ground. There was a moment of silence before Magnus started whispering:

 _Oh there once was a boy named Alec_

 _Who had eyes as blue as the sea_

 _Hair as black as night and lips as soft as pillow downy_

 _And the mystery one who blind kissed his guiding sun_

 _Sits idly by in wishful longing_

 _As the love of his life is thinking_

 _Oh if only my secret love would be the one_

Alec stared at him as Magnus raised his head and met his gaze with watery green eyes. That was Wills terrible poem. About the story of Alecs kiss.

And everyone had laughed. Except Magnus. Everyone had speculated and gossiped excitedly when Jace talked about it. Except Magnus.

The truth hit Alec like a ton of bricks and he gasped for air, running a hand through his hair and breathing hard.

Magnus watched the dawning realisation in Alecs eyes and hung his head as the tears fell. Here is comes, he thought, the screaming, the grossed-out-ness, the accusations and hate and then the inevitable end of their friendship. All because of one moment of weakness.

"It was you?" Alec whispered softly, his lips tingling as the ghost of the kiss touched him.

Magnus sniffled and gulped before looking up and speaking in a rushed rough voice.

"Alec, I'm sorry. I don't know why i did it. You were there in front of me and you couldn't see and i thought it might be my only chance. I know it was creepy and stalkerish and you hate me but i just had to. God i sound pathetic. I'm sorry ok? It will never happen again. I'll just go. I'll get out of your life and you can pretend this never happened. I'm a creepy pervert who kissed a guy who couldn't see and left before he knew who i was. I just- it was all i had. All i will ever have. For 10 years its all I've wanted and i took it from you with no regards to how you'd feel. I'm such a dick and I'm gonna go now."

Magnus pushed off the wall after his voice began to raise with passion over each word. He threw his bag over his arm and brutally smeared his tears away, smudging his make-up and clearing his throat as he breathed hard and fast.

But Alec moved with lightning speed and stuck his arm out, blocking the hall and trapping Magnus in the dead end. Magnus' breath caught in his throat and he fought back a wave of terror. He'd seen what Alecs angry side could do and he'd never envied anyone on the receiving end of one of the boys right hooks. He gulped and froze as he felt the heat of Alecs body almost pressed against his and he knew that if he were to look at those eyes, they'd be burning blue like ocean fires.

"You're not going anywhere."

Alec spoke quietly, in a low rough voice that made Magnus' spine tingle. Even in anger, he could make Magnus' body burn.

Magnus' breathing became laboured as he pulled back and Alec let his arm drop, moving to block the exit with his whole body. He was breathing shallow breaths and suddenly felt like he was wearing that blindfold again. He couldn't see, couldn't feel. His mind was racing and he couldn't make sense of Magnus' words.

"What did that mean, Magnus?"

He asked harshly, his voice shaking. Magnus gulped and twisted his fingers together, biting his lip before whispering.

"It was-"

"Do not say it was nothing! You always say that! And i know you're lying but i let it go because i know you don't wanna talk about it. But not this time. This time you're gonna tell me what the hells going on!"

He shouted as Magnus flinched and looked at him, seeing his burning eyes and his heart instinctively melted at the sight of his flushed face and messy black hair. Alec was breathing hard, glaring in confusion and waiting for an answer. Magnus was panting as beads of sweat were forming on his forehead. He took a step back and put his face in his hands.

"What did it mean, you ask? It means that I've spent years with you. And during those years you became the centre of my entire world. Everything you are, everything you say, everything you do is everything to me. The way you blush whenever you get a compliment, the way you bite your lip and duck your head when someone says something mildly inappropriate, the way you laugh and your eyes shine, the way you just watch your family sometimes and smile, the love and adoration brutally clear on your face. The way you love everyone so fiercely, the way you protect and help us all as if you are responsible for us. The way you've always stood by my side. The way you helped me through everything with my step dad. The way you used to hold my hand and stroke my hair and hug me whenever i cried. The way you never once judged me. The way you've always been there. The way you are. The way you look. The way you... Its just... Everything. You are my everything. And you always have been and you always will be."

He trailed off with a sob and leant his head against the wall as he gasped and shook, his feelings pouring out of him like a waterfall.

Alec stood rock still, just listening to Magnus' breaths and letting his words sink in. He was... Magnus' everything. Which he assumed to mean that...

"You love me?"

He whispered in wondrous shock. Magnus gasped a final time before pushing away from the wall and turning to Alec with slumped shoulders, his body defeated and his eyes sad and wide, shaking his head as if to say 'theres nothing i can do about it'.

Alec gulped hard as he looked at Magnus, who, for once in his life, looked insecure and lost. And it broke Alecs heart.

He tentatively took a step closer to him and his eyes locked on Magnus'.

"You love me."

He stated. And Magnus groaned softly.

"So what if i do, Alec? I'm gay, you're straight. We're best friends. We grew up together. I feel for you as more than that. And I've tried to hide it because i never wanted to lose you and i was afraid that if you found out, you'd leave me."

Alec just stared at him before whispering.

"I'm not."

Magnus looked at him confusedly. "Not what? My friend? Please Alec... We can move past this. I can try and get over you. I swear."

Alec just sighed a laugh. "That's not what i meant."

Magnus closed his mouth with ab audible snap as Alec took a deep breath, getting ready for his big reveal, not having any idea how Magnus would take it.

"I'm not... Straight."

The word lingered in the air for an eternity before Alec got the courage to look up at Magnus.

When he did, he saw that the tears had dried in Magnus' eyes and he wad glaring at Alec.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now Alexander?"

Alecs eyes widened and it was now his turn to be terrified. Magnus was looking at him with a stubborn squared jaw and raised eyebrows, eyes shining and lips quivering, as though they didn't know whether to smile or scream.

Alec held Magnus' gaze and whispered.

"I'm serious. Its not a joke. I'm... Gay. As the fourth of July."

He tried for a joke and laughed half-heartedly, trying to relax Magnus. But it didn't work, because the boy went bat crap crazy.

"Seriously?! After all this time? After everything we've been through? After everything... After the fact that i told you I'm gay, you couldn't even tell me before now?! Are you fucking kidding me?! I've spent so bloody long hiding how i feel about you because i thought you were fucking straight! Now you come out and tell me you're gay! Really?!"

Alec sighed and ran a hand through his hair, biting his lip as Magnus yelled. His voice broke with his response.

"Yes! Really! I am. I just... I didn't wanna tell you because i thought it might... I don't know, put pressure on us or something. Both being gay and being best friends. I didn't want you to think that we should... That it would just make sense if we tried. I wanted it to be real."

Magnus' mouth fell open comically and he continued yelling.

"Wanted what?! You want what to be real?! There was never pressure on us, you know that you moron!"

Alec sighed and groaned as he started to yell back.

"I know! I just didn't want to pressure you into anything. It sounds stupid now! I'm stupid. I should have just told you because now i know how you feel about me and i know that it would've been real! I fucked up. Monumentally."

Magnus laughed ironically. "Yeah. No shit. You're an idiot! So am i! I should have just told you how i felt ages ago! And you didn't answer my bloody question! What would be real?!"

Alec growled incoherently before screaming.

"Us! Me and you! Together! Properly! I wanted that! I still do! So much it physically hurts. I just want you because everything you said about me before is exactly how i feel for you!"

Magnus' eyes were wide and he was breathing hard, gasping excitedly as he continued their shouting match.

"You want to be with me?! Why the fuck didn't you tell me years ago?"

Alec ripped at his hair and panted hard.

"I don't know! I was confused! But i want that now. More than anything! Its like seeing you here now had taken my metaphorical blindfold off and i can finally see what i want! And its you, you moron, its fucking you. Its always gonna be you!"

Magnus took a step closer and yelled passionately.

"Yeah well, i want you to! I've always wanted you! I meant what i said before. You are my everything!"

Alec took a step closer this time.

"Yeah, well so are you!"

Magnus grabbed one of Alecs hands in his.

"So we like each other then?!"

Alec gripped Magnus' hand hard.

"No. We love each other!"

There was a moment of silence before Magnus spoke again, low and rough.

"Well that's good then. I'm gonna kiss you now!"

Alec moved closet until their bodies were pressed together.

"Oh stop talking about it and just do it already!"

"Fine!" Magnus screamed as he pulled Alec to him and their lips crashed together.

The fire of their strange little fight burned out quickly as Alec circled Magnus' neck with his arms, arching his back to be closer to him, as Magnus wrapped his arms tight around Alecs waist. They kissed deeply, their bodies turning to jelly as their lips moved in perfect harmony, messy and unpractised and perfect. Alec felt the spark from yesterdays mystery kiss all over again and he couldn't find the words to explain the rightness.

Magnus' body fit with his like they were made for each other. They moved together seamlessly, Magnus pushing Alec against the wall. Their tongues collided and Magnus licked the roof of his mouth, making his knees buckle. Alec sucked Magnus' lower lip into his mouth and Magnus moaned, slipping his hands under Alecs shirt and grilling his hips. Alec wound his hands in Magnus' hair and pulled tight, earning him a lustful moan against his lips as their mouths worked furiously.

Their bodies ground together, their hips swinging in circles and their chest heaving against one another's. The heat was burning them both like a wild fire and they were getting more worked up by the second.

The taste of Magnus was all over him, the softness of his lips, the gentleness of his touch, the feeling of his body pressed against Alecs was everything and everywhere. And Magnus could have sworn he had a tear in his eyes and he slowed down the kiss and placed a light butterfly kiss on the corner of Alecs mouth before pulling back, resting their foreheads together and clasping their hands together tightly.

They breathed hard for a while, sharing the air and pressed together, gripping each other's hands like a life line. Until Magnus eventually broke the silence.

"I'm sorry i blind kissed you yesterday. That was creepy."

Alec laughed softly. "I liked it."

Magnus chuckled under his breath and pressed harder against Alec, both of them moaning as their clear arousals grinded together.

"I love you so much Alexander. I've loved you forever."

Alec sighed and placed a kiss on Magnus' nose.

"I love you too. I'm so sorry that i didn't tell you sooner."

Magnus sighed and twirled their fingers together slowly.

"Its ok. We finally made it."

Alec nodded. "Yes we did."

Magnus pulled back and stared in Alecs deep blue eyes, smiling. He couldn't believe what was happening. All he had ever dream of was coming true.

Alec smiled and leaned forwards, kissing Magnus softly, moaning at the feeling as he pulled away.

"Sorry. I don't think I'm ever gonna get enough of that."

Magnus grinned. "You can kiss me any time you want. On one condition."

Alecs brow furrowed as they picked up their bags and headed out of the hallway, back towards their friends, their hands tightly clasped between them.

"On what condition?" He asked softly.

Magnus smirked wickedly. "We get to have some sexy times with that blindfold."

Alec blushed, just as Magnus had said he did at any references like that. And Magnus giggled, kissing his cheek and squeezing his hand.

And they stayed like that, all day, and every day after that. Hands clasped and hearts beating as one, every day, forever. Because it was true. Losing that fight to Jace changed his life. Because he found the love of his life. And he never looked back. Neither of them ever had to. They had everything.

And yes, true to Magnus' conditions, they did indeed have many sexy time involving that blindfold.


End file.
